


Neo's Return

by Neopolitans



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Neo backstory, Please RT Let Neo be safe!, So much headcanons....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopolitans/pseuds/Neopolitans
Summary: As they prepare for the final battles, the students prepare, beginning to call people to aid them. But, one person shows up that NOBODY expected.They try to settle in with them, but it's hard to trust someone you've seen little of, barely know, AND viewed as a villain.





	Neo's Return

Nightfall. As a storm raged on outside, team RWBY, now reunited, the remainder of team JNPR, along with Sun and Ilia, were in the main seating area, whilst Qrow and Oscar (well, Ozpin) were conversing quietly in one of the other rooms. Some were talking over plans, others just mindlessly chatting. Weiss and Nora were both hard at work contacting the other students they had remembered—both from Beacon and the Vytal festival. Nora had no trouble at all contacting CRDL and CFVY, and Sun helped her with the remainder of SSSN. Weiss, on the other hand, had figured out how to contact the other teams from the other schools—including FNKI, INGO, ABRN, and BRNZ. Everything seemed to be going well, until—

  
**BANG BANG**

  
Ruby looked up from her spot next to her sister, Yang. “Uh...” she mumbled, looking at her comrades in confusion. “Does...anyone know what that was?”

Blake shook her head. “It’s definitely not any of the Menagerie folk, since I told them to only report to my parents for the time being...”

Nora shot her hand up, nearly dropping her scroll. “And it DEFINITELY couldn’t have been the other students—Weiss and I are barely even done contacting everyone!”

The room became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. “...It’s...the storm outside is horrible, who or what could it be?”

Everybody was lost for words until a water-soaked piece of paper slid under the door. Ren was the first to grab it, standing up. “Well?” Ilia piped up. “What does it say?” Ren closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

  
“ _To team RWBY, along with whoever else is there—_

_I am writing this letter in advance, so please bear with me._

_My appearance, both metaphorical and literal, may come as a shock to you. After all, none of you likely heard of or even THOUGHT of me since...the Battle of Beacon, that’s what everybody is calling it. Well, where you guys are was the last place I could turn. I have to hide._

_To start things off, I will indeed say that barely any of you would know who I was. Yang might remember our fight. Ruby is the reason I’m lost, but I can’t blame her. She’s quite the smart thinker. Blake and Weiss, definitely unlikely. You probably saw me around, though, as I was working with [REDACTED] until the Battle. Perhaps you remember the dark haired girl from team CMEN during the Vytal Festival? Ha, Ha. But, other than that, it may be hard to remember me. You’ve never heard my voice, you can blame [REDACTED] for that—and...I did do some things to myself. Kept the outfit, stole the hat, but I chopped a lot of my hair off. I would change more, but my aura’s so weak._

_Once you see me, I know you will be in shock. But I can’t go back. I’m not letting Cinder touch me, not anyone from WTCH—especially Salem. It’s her fault. And Emerald and Mercury? They’re strong enough to defect like I did, and I wish they could have joined me._

_I know that you hate me, or don’t even know me. But please. This is my only asylum. They won’t even guess that I’m here. And I’m willing to fight with you._

_—N._ "

  
Yang blinked. “’N’? Who could that be? And… _WTCH_?” Everyone shrugged. Yang continued her thoughts. “It couldn’t be Neptune, because Sun hasn’t finished sending his message to his team, not anyone from INGO or ABRN…And I don’t think even Neon Katt is that fast. I cannot think of anybody else.”

The door banged again, quieter that time. Ruby shot to her feet, heading towards the door. “Well, it doesn’t matter who it is. We should let them in!” She ran forwards, but her hand hovered shakily over the handle. “Everyone. Weapons out.” Nobody hesitated in getting ready. Ruby pushed open the door. Her and Yang both sucked in a breath of horror.

“ _Neo?!_ ”

All four members of RWBY had stepped back, seemingly locked in a state of shock and outright confusion. Meanwhile, JNR, Sun, and Ilia shared a confused glance. Neo? Who’s that? Jaune was the first to make an action. He ran towards the unconscious Neo. As he picked her up, he looked around at the others. “Well don’t just stand there, help me!” Ruby ran forwards, taking the parasol from the floor, whilst Yang got ahold of the hat.

Weiss stood up, but Ren put a hand up. “Keep contacting people,” he said quietly, “The four of us will take care of her.” As the four ran off towards one of the bedrooms, Qrow stomped out, Oscar close behind. “Alright, _what in the name of Oz_ just happened?”

-…-

There was silence during dinner. Qrow had already finished, and was leaning against the doorframe, watching the students with intent and worry. Yang seemed oddly aggravated, while Ruby’s serving hand was shaking. Qrow walked over. “Kiddo, are you okay-“

Ruby stared up at Qrow, her eyes wide. As she spoke, she nearly stabbed her chopsticks into the table. “I thought she was _DEAD_ , Uncle Qrow!”

Qrow blinked at her, confused. “What do you mean? Do you know her?”

Yang, unsurprisingly, was the next to talk. “I mean,” she grumbled, “Nobody else does, nor do Weiss or Blake as much as me and Ruby. I fought her on that cargo train, along with during that stakeout on the White Fang. She’s a close combat fighter, definitely. She…She kicked my ass.”

Ruby nodded. “And I fought her and Roman Torchwick both on that Atlesian airship during the Fall of Beacon! I don’t…know much about her, but her semblance could be illusions, and…Neo couldn’t possibly be her real name.”

Weiss tipped her head. “And how did that end up-“

Ruby leaned over. “I knocked her off the airship.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Qrow sighed. “Alright, that…clears things up.”

After they had cleaned up dinner, Blake noticed something somebody likely left behind on the couch. She picked it up, walking to the others. “Hey, uh…What’re these?”

Ruby was the only to recognize the items. “…Oh. Blake…That’s Roman’s hat, and I believe that parasol is her…weapon?”

“How-“

“A sword.”

“…Oh.”

The teens made the decision to rest in the lounge for the time being. They were able to get back to be normal, and were some of the happiest they’ve been. Until…

_tap, tap, tap_

Ilia turned around from her seat next to Sun. “Wh-What was that?!”

The eleven of them all turned their heads as someone limped into the room.

Neo, her mouth open soundlessly.

 


End file.
